thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
True Love
Ice dates Sophia Flame...his opposite! Plot Ice, the loneliest person in Outworld, can never get a girlfriend, or even a female friend at that matter, goes on an Internet dating site to find a girlfriend. After countless hours of searching and random breaks to play Pokemon, Ice finds someone that fits his qualifications. Ice friend requests her and 2 days later she responds and asks to go to have coffee together to meet in person. Ice, overjoyed with the fact that he will possibly have a girlfriend, goes to Ro Ro to gloat. When he goes to Ro Ro's room, he sees Ro Ro and Jaylin making out. Ice barges in and yells, "HA! I got a girlfriend and I'm going to meet her at Scarbucks in Cloud City!" Ro Ro stops making out and says, "Yes, Ice, I know that's a big accomplishment for you but I could care about it. I have a husband and three kids and three wonderful grandkids!" Ice goes back to being depressed while Ro Ro and Jaylin continue making out which turns to sex. Ice walks past Ro Bo's room and realizes that since Ro Bo doesn't have a girlfriend, he can rub the fact that he might have one the next day. Ice barges in Ro Bo's room and says the same thing he told Ro Ro and Ro Bo says, "Just because you're my uncle, doesn't mean I have to respect you, you frozen fucker!" Ice, once again goes back into depression and goes back to his room to sulk the fact that no one in the family likes him. The next day, Ice wakes up in a bad mood from sulking too much and it upsets the entire family. While Sindel is giving Jabari tips on how to cook, Ice spits in the food and tells the two to "go fuck themselves". When the family is eating, Ice decides not to eat but just state lazily at the rest of the family while they eat. Jaylin, who's sitting next to Ice, tries to break his stare by asking Ice if he has to meet his girlfriend in a few minutes which changes Ice's mood and he expresses his forgetfulness and runs to take a shower. Ro Ro decides that only a complete retard would date Ice and that his girlfriend must be as dumb as him. He acquires the help of Mace and Ace to help in the spy mission. The two twins agree and the trio follow Ice to Cloud City to catch a glimpse at Ice's potential girlfriend. When Ice gets to Cloud City, he sees a girl with half frozen hair like him and approaches her. He asks her her name and when she turns around she's none other than Sophia Flame...Ice's gender-swapped opposite. Ice asks what she was doing on an Outworld dating site and she says that there isn't anyone in Revisionworld that matches her qualifications, but there is one person in Outworld that matches her qualifications--Ice! Ice is enlightened that someone loves him but he stops her short and says, "Sophia, I'm happy you love me but, there's rules about opposite-love. Chica and Change had Xavier and they fucked up!" Sophia, thinks about it and says, [[Yeah, but they're smart, therefore having a dumb child, whereas we're dumb, and we're most likely to have a smart child!" By both of them being dumb, they go with the idea and decide to date and keep it a secret, to avoid judgement. Three weeks later, the two have been dating and no one's found out. Ice asks Sophia if they can finally go to either his house or her house, but Sophia protests as their families could catch them. Ice convinces her and she decides that they go to his house. The two love birds sneak to Ice's room, trying to avoid Fluffy and his puppies. When they get there, they start making out and making noises. Ro Ro wakes up after about 5 minutes of Ice's weird noises and goes to inspect. Ro Ro lazily goes to Ice's room to see why he's still up at 3:06 AM. When Ro Ro opens the door, Ice and Sophia try to stay perfectly still as Ro Ro's eyes haven't fully adjusted to the light. Ro Ro tells Ice to go to bed and Ice says, "okay," and Ro Ro floats back to his room. The two love birds continue making out and wake up Bitch Puddin'. Bitch Puddin' teleports to Ice's room (his first two eyes haven't adjusted to the light but the top two have), and tells him, "You scrawny-ass bitch! Shut the hell up and go to bed!" B.P. sees Sophia and he alerts the rest of the family by screaming. Every Kahn in the palace wakes up and rushes to Ice's room. Sindel sobs and hugs him and says, "Oh my precious baby! Temptation has corrupted you!" and Ice says, "You're not my mother." and Sindel replies, "Okay then, fuck off you little shit! I tried to save you from your father but okay!" Shao Kahn bitch slaps Ice across the room and throws Sophia out the window. Then he grabs Ice by the collar of his shirt and drags him down the stairs. It's 7:49 AM and Shao Kahn has been scolding Ice for about four hours about the rules of dating your gender-swapped opposite, and he uses Chica as an example. "Now when you conceive a child with your gender opposite, it has many consequences. Your gender opposite is like your sister/brother and having a child with your related blood can give the child disabilities, and with you and Sophia's mental disabilities, the child is going to be absolutely horrific." Shao Kahn says. After hearing Shao Kahn's insult, he says, "The child's going to be horrific like Ro Ro huh?" and Shao Kahn grounds him. Ice was locked in his room, much like he was before he turned six years old, and Ro Ro phases through his wall. Ro Ro tells him "I don't want you to be like Chica and have a stupid-ass child. It's best that daddy keeps you and her separate." Ice says, "But her parents don't know!" and Ro Ro replies, "Actually, they do. While daddy was scolding you, Sindel called Cindy and Sonny to tell them. Sorry." Ice tells Ro Ro to leave and he cries in his room, once again, a lonely shell of a boy.